


Half-Hearted

by Midnight Writer (mwc)



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitterness, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, Crying, Desperation, Eventual Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minecraft, Minecraft Manhunt, Minecraft logic, Pre-1.16 Minecraft, Self-Doubt, Self-Worth Issues, Survival, Survivor Guilt, Temporary Character Death, The Nether (Minecraft), dream team, mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwc/pseuds/Midnight%20Writer
Summary: This fanfic, I wrote it so that Minecraft actually affects the Dream Team...It's another Minecraft Manhunt, where they actually exist in Minecraft for their videos, being affected by Minecraft as it would to their in-game characters. However, they don't realize just how high the stakes can get until they get trapped in the Nether, with the threat of painful - even if temporary - death around every corner. Despite technically being on opposite sides, that's not going to stop the four Muffinteers from working together to survive.(Thiscouldbe stretched to be just really close friendships like they usually act in their vids if you're not comfortable with shipping, but, it really is a DreamNotFound fic)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Half-Hearted

Dream’s heart stutters in his chest, a stifling hot gust rising up under his green hoodie, as his useless helmet tumbles to the lava pools bellow. In an odd way, the distance is comforting. If he falls to his death, the impact is usually crushing - and he’s done one too many challenges to want to perish that way again. But here in the Nether, he could almost pretend he was doing the world's most amazing swan dive as he accepted his failure.

Still, clinging onto the bare face of a cliff, Dream glances around. He only has enough materials to support him and one other person on his ledge. They lost the rest of their Netherrack just trying to escape, trying to protect himself and cover his tracks from the hunters. But now, so close and yet so far from victory, from _safety_ , none of them can reach the portal.

Glancing up from the blistering lava boiling below him, Dream's eyes dart around. Where is he? He was right behind him. That idiot, always getting himself lost. Even when they're a team, somehow he gets a mind of his own and flies solo. Even as enemies... Dream’s heart sinks in worry.

"George!" Sapnap calls, a sigh of relief beckoning to them and indirectly helping Dream. "George! I found the portal!"

"Oh thank muffin!" another heavy sigh from Badboyhalo encourages them. Still, dread sinks further into his chest, stomach twisting. Where-?

"Dream?"

A wavering voice catches his attention. From the ledge he jumped from crouches George. His eyes widen at the lava pools just a step away. If it were any other situation, the warm light would brighten George's face. But right now, there's only horror.

He has to put aside their differences right now. There’s no hunter and hunted - only survival.

"You're gonna have to jump, George," Dream commands, snapping him out of it. "Just jump to here, and we can get out."

"How?!" George shrieks. "You're like, on one block! How can I make it?"

"You can, just do it George!"

"Yeah, just _do_ it George!" Sapnap snickers from the Overworld. Bad rolls his eyes, that much is obvious.

"I can't, though! I can't! There's no way. There’s _no_ way." George shakes his head desperately, stepping away from the edge.

Shifting through his inventory, he tries to come up with anything. No more blocks, water doesn't work, no saddles or striders in sight- hell, he doesn't even have any boats.

"You're just gonna have to jump, George, there's literally no other way," Dream sighs, looking back to meet George in the eyes.

Panic leaks from the corner of his eyes, tears vanishing into steam. His breath catches in his throat as George swallows hard. George shakes his head again, slower.

"It's impossible," he groans, trying to play it off as a game. But Dream knows better. He knows George better. He's afraid for his life right now. But he also knows George is better than this.

"It's a simple parkour jump," Dream reassures, "You've done better than me at some of these!"

"Yeah when we're not trapped in the Nether!" he spits fire back.

A distant whine indicates that they are indeed trapped in a hellish landscape that can turn on them at any moment.

" _And_ there's a Ghast nearby!" George looks around for it, just pointing out his despair.

"No it's not-"

"I literally just heard it, it has to be close."

"Ghast or not, you're gonna have to jump George. Here," Crouching to the furthest edge of his two-block ledge, Dream gestures back. "Look, I'm standing at the furthest edge so you know you won't fall. You can aim for the wall."

"I don't know, Dream. What if I hit the wall too early and I fall short? What if my sprint misses-"

"_George!_" Dream snaps, startling the world into silence. "Come on, stop with the what ifs! If you overthink it, then you won't make it. Just do it."

"That's just it, Dream! How did you get to that ledge anyway?" Frowning, George glances around his own much sturdier ledge. "You don't overthink your parkour, but did you have a plan for getting out of it?"

"I don't think any of us have a plan," Sapnap agrees.

"Excuse me, _I_ have plans," Bad preens.

"Okay, but that's you. We're idiots."

As they snicker to themselves, Dream focuses back on George.

"I'm not as good at thinking up things on the fly, though, Dream."

"You don't have to, you just have to trust me and jump."

"No! Don't you get it, Dream?" Waving his hand dismissively, he snarls as he snaps at Draem. "I'm not as good as you! I'm not as fast as you, as good at parkour. Hell, I'm sure you have more hearts than I do! I have- literally one and a half hearts."

"I actually have-"

"Shut up, Dream!"

The arid winds of the Nether brush through George's hair as he tries to look anywhere but at Dream. He rubs at his own arms as he crosses them. Despite the heat, he shivers as the Ghast cries again faintly.

"Look, even if I trusted you... I trust you, I do. But you could never trust me."

"What do you mean? What does that have to do with a simple jump?" Dream frowns, scooting back away from the immediate edge. 

Even with his trained eye, it’s difficult to pinpoint George’s exact expression. It’s easy to read defeat in his hunched shoulders, however, as George falls to the ground and draws his knees up. He speaks more towards the lava than at Dream. Bright orange light reflects off of his glasses, blinding Dream to George’s expression.

"I'm not as good as you, Dream, I never could be. But you always think I am. You're always telling me to keep up or fight harder or just "get good." And you're always playing with me as if we're best friends and I just-" Throwing his hands against the ground, his head arches forward to shout, "I can't keep pretending anymore, Dream!"

"What?! What the hell are you saying?" Dream demands. Eyes narrowed, he tries calculating how to jump back to George's ledge. Even if it means going backwards, even if it means forfeiting this run, he's not going to leave George behind.

"I'm saying," George's voice peaks as he stifles his tears. A slight sniffle carries over the distance to Dream's ears. "I'm saying you're wrong. About me. I'm not as good as you, I'm not your best bro. I haven't been anywhere near as good as you make me out to be. But you also think I don't care."

"You usually don't. It's just a game."

Leaping to his feet, George’s arms fly as he tries to communicate his frustrated point to Dream.

"Not about- Not about this hellhole, idiot! You think I don't care about you, but it's all my fault!"

"It’s not-"

"I keep running away. I leave Sapnap behind. I've tried to kill you and trap you multiple times!" Puffing his chest, George ticks away his examples on his fingers. Both hands curl into fists as he continues. "Hell, even when we're on the same team, I've got your back but I won't ever let you get close enough to. You're always trying to push me to be better, to work harder, to just admit these feelings but do you have _any_ idea how _hard_ it is to say "I love you?!""

In the Overworld, even Sapnap and Bad pause to glance at each other. The whole world listens as Dream sneaks closer to the edge to reach George.

"Go, Dream. Sap and Bad will get back to base and protect our stuff. You’ll… run off and probably win. Again" he scoffs sarcastically, before turning his back towards Dream, glancing back at his surroundings. "I'll make my way here in the Nether 'til I can get out on my own."

Standing there, Dream simply stares. His brain can’t catch up with his heart, not quite fast enough to think of the right words. Part of him wonders how didn’t see all of this before. How he didn’t see that maybe, just _maybe,_ George reciprocated his feelings. He literally just said the words he’s been longing to hear. Here. In the fucking Nether. Why, while still in danger, threatened on every side by obstacles and enemies that will most certainly kill him, does George finally confirm what Dream only ever hoped for?

How, while still in danger, is Dream somehow not even surprised?

"I knew all that George," he finds himself admitting without a thought. He shakes his head, more determined than ever to make sure George gets out of here alive. "You're wrong to think I won't trust you, and to think you're aren't as great at parkour."

George doesn’t move, his back still towards Dream. But he can almost see it. He can feel it. The way George listens to his every word, knowing that - at least for a while, at least until the end of this run - he might never see him again.

"But you're still gonna have to jump."

"AFTER ALL THAT-" Spinning around, George gapes at Dream.

"Guys! Picks! We got picks!" Bad insists.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Sapnap huffs. "We’re coming with pickaxes, guys!"

Dream only becomes more resolute. Without breaking eye contact, George wipes at his eyes under his glasses to make sure he's watching Dream.

"George. Whatever you do, don't stop running, okay?" he nods encouragingly.

"Is this some kind of sick joke based on the fact that I always run away? Are you really that out of it?"

"Oh you muffin head," Bad gasps as he bursts through the portal, already a step ahead in Dream's scheme. "You aren't seriously going to…"

"George! I'm coming, George!" Sapnap insists, waving a pickaxe towards him.

"You got it, George?" Dream nods, slipping back into the slight hole he made in the wall. "Just keep sprinting."

"I still have _no_ idea what the _hell_ kind of joke you're trying to play-"

"C'mere George," Dream mutters, but it rings in his ears like an alarm. 

All those times running, the hunter becoming the hunted, the friend turned foe. All Dream had to say was those two words. And then George understood the sick joke.

"C'mere, Georgie! C’mere!" Dream beckons again. And then George sees it.

A sprint leap to the platform and off of it would only get him so far. But if Dream could boost him…

"No no no no, do _not_ come here George," Bad tries to stall, both him and Sapnap mining as quick as they can. Already they built a closer bridge than the initial gap, but they would still need that extra boost.

George's watery eyes sting as he meets Dream's eyes once again. His favorite crooked smile peaks through.

"C'mere George!"

With a screeching battle cry, George leaps for the two-block ledge. There's just enough traction for him to push an extra few steps, then he leaps. The plummeting fall already starts to take him when he feels the boost. The punch takes half a heart, but it feels fitting that Dream should take it. He's always stealing his heart somehow.

Despite Sapnap's and Bad's shouts, George's scream of terror is louder. He shrieks as he flies all the way to Sapnap, landing with a heavy thud. Still, he gets up with half a heart left.

"Dude, I can't believe you just did that," Sapnap blinks incredulously, giving him a hand up.

"I... I can't either…" Checking his surroundings, George accepts the new armor Bad brought along and the promised iron pickaxes.

"Good," Bad nods as he turns to George. "All we have to do is mine enough Netherrack to reach- DREAM LOOK OUT!"

They heard it before they saw it. Maybe it was George's wailings that sounded too much like a Ghast that attracted them closer - or even that they didn't hear it approaching because of George. But they all hear the shriek of a Ghast spitting a fireball. Not even Dream was ready for it.

His panicked punch wouldn't be able to reach the fireball as it blasted the ledge out from underneath him. While the blocks took the damage, they break, leaving Dream helpless, falling. Falling.

"DREAM!" they all shout as they watch him land in the lava.

With only half a heart, a fall from any height would kill them. But falling into a boiling lava sea can be a graceful dive, if they realize it's the last dive of their life.

And yet, that peace still isn't enough to stop him from screaming his last half-heart out:

"GEORGE!"

The hiss and bubble of lava echoes into the depths of hell. Out of all of them, George would be the one dumb enough to risk his half a heart to swim out, but Sapnap and Bad are one step ahead.

Hands and arms catch him as he tries to sprint forward.

"Dude, it's gonna be okay, just step back-"

"C'mon, George, we... We have to go back. Think of a new plan, for when we start over. It’s over…"

"Dream…" croaking out from a fiery throat, George leaves his half-heart in the depths of the lava pool.

The glaring light and life in the Overworld is overbearing. George shoves his shades further over his eyes as Bad and Sapnap dump their entire inventory of food on him. He's close to starving, but doesn't eat a bite. It's so much easier to feel the pain from his stomach than the pain in his half-heart. Besides, it would just feel wrong if he restored his hearts with steak. Only Dream could- Only Dream would be- 

_Dream…_

A bitter note of irony strikes him, and he lets himself chuckle at it. All those times they hunted each other down, all those times Dream just wanted to get closer to George. It really is quite funny, isn't it?

His laughter grips him harder as he tilts forward.

"Uh, George?" Bad crouches beside him. "Are you... alright?"

Falling from his high, George's red swollen eyes meet Bad with a bitter smirk.

"Isn't this what we wanted?"

Bad glances up to Sapnap, who shrugs and shakes his head in absolute denial.

""What do we want? A dead Dream!" Right? That was our whole job, wasn't it?"

"George-" Bad sighs, sympathy and warm concocting a parental-like calm.

"You're the one who said it! Don't you dare deny it!" he jabs an accusing finger at him.

"Hey! We were all joking, George!" Sapnap rushes in, stepping by Bad's side. George's eyes flicker to the iron axe he idly wields. "Besides, weren't you the one agreeing? You're the one who demanded that we had a dead Dream "right now.""

"I know what I said!" George snaps, and Bad jumps back behind Sapnap. "Is it wrong to want to take it all back? I mean, man! I would literally _kill_ to hear his voice one last time, and you guys just have to rub it in my face that _I_ was the one who ignored him?"

"Kill? George, you really gotta cool down." Sapnap doesn't hide the fact he switched to his iron sword. George fumbles in his newly stocked inventory, shoving a steak into his mouth as he tries to lift his shield.

"Cool down? Wanna jump into a lava ocean then come tell _me_ to cool down?!"

"That's enough, George," Bad pipes back up, sword and shield bare. Glancing over his shoulder, Sapnap too takes a fighting stance.

Tracks of lava sting his cheeks from his eyes as the tears seem to fall endlessly. Dream... _His_ Dream died so that he could live. Half a heart be damned, he's going to use his new life well.

"If Dream can't make it to the End, then maybe-" George sucks in a breath, puffing his chest as he braces against his friends- "then maybe I'll just have to do it myself!"

A gasps halts the other two in their tracks.

"You... You wouldn't." Bad shakes his head.

"C'mon George. Two-v-one isn't really your strength in this."

Oh, Sapnap just has to bring that up. 

Dream's words return to mind. Maybe even if he doesn't believe it himself, Dream always believed that George was good, that he could speedrun as good as he could, could parkour, trap, and pvp just as well as he could.

He lets a mischievous yet proud smirk answer them, jutting his chin.

"Watch me."

"Wait, what was that?" Perking up like a guard dog, Bad drops his weapons to listen.

"Probably just a mob, Bad," Sapnap rolls his eyes, still ready to fight.

George, however, freezes on the spot. He heard it too. A portal noise from behind the two. They can't see it, but George can. The ultimate vengeance, the ultimate karma.

"So... what? You're really going to try out-speedrunning _us_ from here on out?" Bad shrugs, still wary but back on track, like usual.

George only nods. He isn't nodding to Bad, however, they notice. He nodded just over their shoulders, at a point just beyond them.

A shiver down their backs is the only warning of the shadow rising over them. Faint orange smoke wisps around their feet. They can almost see the maniacal smirk before they turn.

"Heeeeyy…" Bad's voice wavers. "Let's just take a deep breath and talk about this."

"Bad," Sapnap groans, "I think for once you might have a bad plan."

George smirks. "Heh, a "Bad" plan. A better one, though, might be to run."

With parallel screams, Bad and Sapnap start to sprint for their lives.

"C'MERE SAPNAP! C'MERE BAD!"

"No please, I don't wanna die!" Bad squeaks.

"No no no no no," Sapnap stumbles over his words as he fails to slow down this imminent demise. 

"You're a dead man, Sapnap!"

"No. No no no! No no! NO!"

A few slashes of an enchanted golden axe is more than enough to break down Sapnap's defenses, tossing him to the ground. The shadow looms over him, ash and orange smoke clinging to a singed green hoodie. The golden axe glints in the sunlight. 

"DREAM NO!"

[Sapnap was slain by Dream]

"Noooo! Sapnap!" Bad cries. The axe rounds towards him next, not giving Bad a second to breathe. Shield smashed, Bad fled into water only to realize it was too deep. He trapped himself in the water with death himself, and there was no escape.

[Badboyhalo drowned whilst trying to escape Dream]

A laughing wheeze breaks the following silence of death.

"HA _HAAAAA-_ HOW? HOW DID YOU GUYS FALL FOR THAT? AGAIN!" Dream wheezes as he sifts through Bad's inventory.

"He- I can't-" Bad's mutters, thousands of blocks away.

"How is Dream always like, 10 billion steps ahead?" Sapnap groans, throwing himself back against his bed.

[Dream just earned the achievement [DIAMONDS!]]

"I got your _diamonds!_ Why would you bring your diamonds?!"

"Because I thought- I don’t know! I could make a diamond pickaxe in the Nether to help! I didn’t want to leave them all the way back at our beds!" Bad pouts.

Wheezing again, Dream tosses spare useless items from his inventory before turning back.

Standing at the banks, George can't help but smile at the walking mess trodding out of the water. Ash still falls from his shoes, caking them a bit from the water. Soot still stains his face, and his hoodie is hardly even bright anymore. Bounding up, however, Dream couldn’t look happier.

"Let me guess. That swirling stuff at your feet?" George raises an eyebrow at him.

"Ohhh!" Sapnap groans with realization.

"Of _course_ he makes potions, you- muffinheads! I can't believe we got- we were so muffined..."

Dream nods, tossing off his burned, steaming, and soaking hoodie to dry in the sand. Knowing each other well enough, George fishes out a spare lime green hoodie from his inventory.

"I mean, at least we got through the portal before he killed us," Sapnap shrugs. "He was probably like, waiting to ambush us before we got through the portal."

"I told you to trust me, George," Dream huffs, no malice in his words, but instead a light chuckle. From his own pockets, he finds a spare pair of glasses. George hadn't realized how cracked and smudged these ones had gotten in the Nether.

"Wait, wait, wait," Bad interrupts. "George?"

"What?"

"Sapnap?"

"Yeah? I’m right here, Bad."

"Wait, Dream got Sapnap, then me. But- George? Where are you? George! Did you escape? Oh please tell me you got our diamonds!"

He meets Dream’s eyes, both of them taking a moment to share a look. Maybe they’re both trying to say something, or maybe they aren’t saying anything at all. All he sees in Dream’s eyes is mischief. And that’s all he was trying to say himself.

"Yeah, don't worry. I got them," George lies, scoffing indignantly, "I'm actually good at this game, you know."

"Oh thank _muffins!_" Bad sighs.

"Well, what about Dream? Can you see him? He's being awful quiet," Sapnap points out.

Again, George raises an eyebrow up at Dream. Their shared look becomes a shared smirk. He doesn't flinch this time as Dream shouts.

"I SEE YOU GEORGE! C'MEREEE!"

Dream lunges at him, throwing him off balance but catching him in his embrace. Somewhere in the back of their minds, they can hear Sapnap and Bad scramble to their senses, shouting advice and promising to help.

But George isn't really in trouble. Not in trouble of dying, really.

"You took half a heart from me, ya know," George mumbles into Dream's shoulder.

"I guess that just means I gotta give it back," Dream smiles as he holds George closer, enveloping him in the warmth of his sweater.

"Wait, what are they saying? George?" Bad calls, but no one answers. Sapnap mutters to himself something as they try to pick up where they left off.

Dream doesn't let go of George, however, standing at the edge of the lake, simply standing there in each other’s arms; George wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
